The present invention relates to diazabicyclic compounds useful in treating central nervous system (CNS) diseases, disorders and conditions, such as, but not limited to, nicotine addiction, schizophrenia, depression, Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease and ADHD. The present invention further comprises pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds and methods of treatment comprising the use of such compounds. The compounds of the invention bind to neuronal nicotinic acetylcholine specific receptor sites and are useful in modulating cholinergic function.
By the use of a CNS-penetrant nicotinic receptor modulating compounds of the present invention, it is possible to treat a number of central nervous system diseases, disorders and conditions, including addictions, in patients for whom conventional therapy is not wholly successful or where dependence upon the therapeutic drug is prevalent.
Copending applications U.S. Ser. No. 10/068,692 and U.S. Ser. No. 10/047,850 are drawn to 1,4-diazabicyclo[3.2.2]nonane-4-carboxyl or 4-thiocarboxyl compounds; and benzoxazole- and azabenzoxazole-diazabicyclic derivative compounds; respectively, and both are useful in the treatment of CNS disorders.
Other published references recite diazabicycloalkane compounds as having activity towards nicotinic receptors. Such compounds recited in the field are 1,4-diazabicyclo[3.2.2]nonane derivatives (WO 00/34279); 2,5-diazabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane derivatives (WO 00/34284); 1,4-diaza-bicyclo[3.2.2]nonane-4-carboxylate and carboxamide derivatives (WO 00/58311); 1,4-diazabicyclo[3.2.2]nonane-phenylisoxazoles (WO 01/92259);4-(2-phenylthiazol-5-yl)-1,4-diazabicyclo[3.2.2]nonanes (WO 01/92260); 1,4-diazabicyclo[3.2.2]nonabenzoxazole, -benzthiazole and benzimidazole derivatives (WO 01/92261); and 4-heteroaryl-1,4-diazabicyclo[3.2.2]nonane compounds (WO 01/55150). In addition, another reference, WO 00/45846, recites compositions containing nicotine or a nicotinic receptor ligand and an inhibitor of a monoamine oxidase for use in smoking cessation treatment.